


Two's Company...

by jfc991



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fetish, Fisting, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfc991/pseuds/jfc991
Summary: But is three a crowd?Bill and Hermione have a casual sexual relationship and get to talking about fantasies...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any characters you recognize in this fic, they belong to the wonderful JK Rowling from whom I am borrowing them!

“Tell me your dirty secrets and I'll tell you mine.”  
  
Hermione giggled as she lay back against the pillows of her four poster bed. Bill grinned down at her from above as he returned from the bathroom. Hermione thought about it and wondered what she dared tell him. She was enjoying her time with Bill and didn't want to scare him off.  
  
“Well?”  
  
“Hmm, well I like to be tied up and blindfolded. It's one of the main reason I bought this bed actually.”  
  
Bill gave one of the posts a shake to test its sturdiness.  
  
“I don't know if these could hold you love! But come on, that's boring. Surely there's more naughtiness hidden away in that lovely head of yours?”  
  
Bill had progress to kneel on the foot of the bed, watching her.  
  
“You tell me one first. It's only fair!”  
  
Bill chortled and leant forwards so his hands were on the bed also. He began to crawl up the bed towards Hermione.  
  
“Me? Well, now I want to tie you to these posts and keep you here until I'm satisfied you're truly sated.”  
  
Hermione shivered as Bill's lips skimmed her calf as he stalked his way up the bed.  
  
“I'll start with a boring one too then. I'd like to take you up that pretty little arse of yours...”  
  
Hermione grinned and pulled on Bill's arms to make him move up the bed quicker. She sat up and kissed him soundly, pulling him down on top of her. Supporting his weight on his elbows Bill kissed her back, teasing her tongue with his own. Before long Hermione could feel him grinding his erection against her thigh.  
  
“Come on, tell me. I promise I won't judge you.” Bill muttered against her ear before licking her earlobe and kissing down to her neck.  
  
Hermione pushed Bill up slightly so she could look him in the eye. Staring into them she looked for any signs of deceit. Seeing none Hermione took a deep breath.  
  
“Well first, I want you to fuck my arse. I want you to hold my neck and choke me until I see stars. I want you to spank me and slap me.” Bill groaned and continued to grind his hard cock against her leg. “I want you to fist me. I want to lick and play with your arse until you cum. I want… I want you and Charlie to fuck me together!”  
  
Bill pulled back and stared at Hermione shocked. Hermione blushed and knew she'd gone too far.  
  
“Both of us… together?”  
  
Hermione nodded, shyly. Bill smiled slightly and shook his head.  
  
“Come on, you can't go shy on me now. Tell me how you want it to happen.”  
  
“Erm, I'm not sure really. I just um… I fantasise about it quite a lot. You and Charlie together. Sometimes one of you is fucking me while I suck the others cock. Sometimes I'm sucking one of you while the other eats me. Sometimes… um… Sometimes one of you fucks my pussy and one fucks my arse.”  
  
Bill stared at Hermione for what felt like hours before plunging down and kissing her. He shoved her legs apart and stroked her pussy. His fingers easily slid inside her as she was so wet.  
  
“You dirty bitch, you're fucking soaked. You like the idea of me and my brother – my own brother – fucking you. You love it, you're so wet I bet I could fist you right now – no lube needed!”  
  
Hermione was writhing underneath Bill as he fingered her, hard and fast. Bill thought he might cum just watching her. He'd never seen her like this, she was practically feral. Still, he knew her well enough to know when she was going to cum. He slowed down his movements and grinned at her when she groaned in complaint. Moving to Hermione's side Bill supported his weight on his knees. As he began fingering her pussy again he enclosed his other hand around Hermione's neck. Her eyes snapped open and her pupils dilated in pure lust. Bill didn't put any pressure on her neck, only holding his hand in place. Squirming beneath him Hermione licked her lips and nodded. Bill began applying pressure to the sides of her neck, depleting the flow of oxygen to her brain. Releasing the pressure to check it was okay Hermione nodded.  
  
“You must tell me to stop if you want me to! Promise me!”  
  
“I promise. I'll say… Train station if I want you to stop!”  
  
Bill grinned and nodded. He turned his attention to Hermione's pussy. He began to circle his fingers around her clit the way way he knew she liked and it didn't take long before she began to show the tell tale signs of a building orgasm. Placing his hand back around her neck Bill began to squeeze. What followed was one of the most erotic sights Bill had ever seen as Hermione choked out her orgasm. He immediately let go of her neck but continued to circle her clit until she squirmed away from him and told him to stop.  
  
Bill positioned himself between her legs “May I?”  
  
Hermione nodded deliriously and moaned when she felt his cock enter her. Bill knew he wasn't going to last long, he was so riled up. Less than two minutes later he lay next to Hermione panting.  
  
“So… should I find out if Charlie is up for it?”  
  
“What?! Oh my God, it's a fantasy that's all!”  
  
“Oh really so if I told you right now I know Charlie would be up for it, you'd say no?”  
  
“Um… well… Not necessarily!”  
  
Bill grinned.  
  
“Let me just say I doubt he's going to say no…!”


	2. Chapter 2

“Gin, where's Charlie?”

“Out in the garden, said he had to get away from Mum for a minute. She's clucking about him breaking up with that girl from Romania.”

“Oh I didn't know they'd split! Why?”  
  
“You know what he's like. He likes getting his rocks off but he's not one for commitment!”  
  
Bill laughed and shrugged his shoulders in agreement. He thanked Ginny and walked out of the kitchen into the back garden.  
  
The garden was bright with the orange glow of the setting sun so he struggled to see him at first, but eventually the figure of Charlie materialised leaning against a tree near the fence.  
  
“Alright Bill, had enough of Mum trying to cut your hair?”  
  
Bill laughed and swept his long red hair over his shoulder. He leant his back on the fence and faced Charlie.  
  
“I haven't seen her yet to be honest, I've only just arrived. Ginny told me you and your missus have split?”  
  
“Oh for Godsake. Yeah, I only told Mum about her to get her off my back about getting married. She wasn't great. She was sexy as hell but wanted too much too soon. And she was way too jealous.”  
  
“Did she know what you were like before getting with you? Surely someone on the compound warned the poor girl! What did you do to make her jealous?”  
  
“Honestly Bill, I gave it my best shot. I'm getting older and thought I'd try the settling down thing. But she wanted to move in together after a few weeks, was talking about our future years down the line. She got jealous when I'd go for drinks, whether there were girls there or not. I had to bin her off.”  
  
Bill laughed and shook his head. “Too much of a lone wolf huh?”  
  
“Enough about me! What about you? Mum not giving you a hard time yet?”  
  
“Well, I'm still not over my failed marriage am I? So she seems to be cutting me some slack.”  
  
“You need to get yourself some though… you can't live life without getting your end away!”  
  
“Who said I am?” Bill grinned.  
  
“Fuck off, who?!”  
  
“It's actually what I came to talk to you about… I have a… sensitive request.”  
  
“Oh?” Asked Charlie, looking intrigued.  
  
“Well, she has some fantasies that I'd like to indulge… Fantasies that involve her, me and someone else...”  
  
“And you think she'd agree to fuck you and your brother?! Mate she must be kinky!”  
  
“She requested you actually...”  
  
Charlie gaped at Bill, sure he had misheard. Bill was laughing softly at Charlie's reaction.  
  
“She asked for this?! Who the hell is she Bill?”  
  
“I'm not saying a word. If you agree to it, then obviously I'll tell you but I don't want any sort of bad reaction towards her if you don't want to.”  
  
“What if I agree in principle but then don't want to have sex with her?”  
  
“Well then obviously you don't have to, but I would hope that the fact that you agreed to it in the first place would prevent any judgement on her!”  
  
Charlie felt a grin slip slowly onto his face. It'd been a fair while since he'd done anything with his brother Bill. Growing up they used to have sleepovers in each others bedrooms and gradually discovered the glory of masturbation together. Masturbating in the same room gradually became watching each other masturbate, then lying next to each other wanking each other off. They had progressed a little further; each had tried licking the others nob but they decided they weren't into that. Deciding that wanking each other wasn't all that weird they carried on until Bill moved out of the Burrow. Though they never told anyone about it of course.  
  
“Okay fine. I'm up for it. So tell me, who is it?”  
  
“This goes no further than between the three of us. Do you need to take an unbreakable vow?”  
  
“Jesus Christ mate. She must mean a lot to you… No I don't need to take a vow, I won't say anything to anyone!”  
  
“Listen, she does mean a lot and I know if this got out it would absolutely break her. But she trusts me and she trusts you.”  
  
“She trusts me? Who the fuck is it Bill?”  
  
“BILL, CHARLIE – COME ON, HERMIONE'S ARRIVED IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!”  
  
Ginny's voice chimed across the garden and the two men turned to look towards The Burrow.  
  
“Coming now!” Charlie called back. “Bill, come on… Who is it?”  
  
Bill just chuckled, nodded his head towards The Burrow and raised his eyebrows. Charlie looked confused, his brow furrowed and his head tilted to one side.  
  
“No! No fucking way. Hermione fucking Granger?!”  
  
Bill laughed. “Come on Charlie, dinner's ready!”


	3. Chapter 3

“Thank you for a lovely evening Molly but I really must go! Crookshanks has been alone all day and I need to check he's alright.”  
  
“Well okay dear, if you insist. But I'm sending one of the boys with you. I'll not have you go home alone!”  
  
“It's okay Mum, I'm heading off too I'll go with her!”  
  
“Thank you Bill, you're a lovely boy!”  
  
Mrs Weaslsey patted Bill's arm lovingly. She'd had a few too many Gilly Waters that night and was slightly tipsy. Smiling happily up at him she kissed him on the cheek and sent him to follow Hermione.  
  
Hermione happily linked her arm with Bill's as they walked down passed the garden fence to apparate to Hermione's home. Just as Charlie heard the crack that signified they had left Mrs Weasley came running out of the house.  
  
“Hermione dear you've left your… Oh they've gone. For Heaven's sake.”  
  
“What has she left Mum?”  
  
“Her purse must have come out of her handbag… It was on the floor under the dining table.”  
  
“Give it here mum, I'll take it now. Where does she live?”  
  
“You haven't been there before, I'm not having you apparate and splinch yourself! Here, the fire is connected to her spare bedroom for emergencies. Just make sure you announce yourself when you arrive!”  
  
After speaking Hermione's address Charlie found himself in a small box room, packed to the rafters with large cardboard boxes. Chuckling he moved out of the fire. A quick scourgify cleaned the soot from him and he made his way to the door. He was about to call out to Hermione when he heard the door to her bedroom bang open and heard Bill's voice.  
  
“Shit, sorry love!”  
  
Charlie then heard springs on Hermione's bed compress and he grinned. He was about to turn back to the fire to leave when he heard Bill talking again.  
  
“I spoke to Charlie tonight.” Hermione moaned. “He thinks you're a dirty bitch for wanting to fuck two brothers together. You are, aren't you? A dirty little slut who wants to take two cocks at once.”  
  
“Yes! Yes!” Hermione half cried. Charlie felt his cock coming to life in his jeans. His mouth hung open in shock and he moved closer towards the wall separating them.  
  
“Ohh, you're so wet you dirty girl. You really do want to fuck Charlie don't you? Tell me what you want.”  
  
“I want to suck your cock while Charlie eats my pussy. I want to suck Charlie's cock while you fuck me. I want you to fuck me in the arse while Charlie eat my pussy then fucks me. I want… I want…”  
  
Charlie strained to hear what she was saying, placing his ear up against the wall. He wished he had some of George's Extendable Ears so he could hear with more clarity.  
  
“Tell me love. What do you want? I won't judge you for anything. I won't tell Charlie if you don't want me to.”  
  
“I want to watch the two of you… together.”  
  
“You are a disgustingly dirty little perv aren't you? What do you want to watch? Me sucking his cock? Him sucking mine?”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
“Well then, shall we get him in here then? He's been in the spare room for the last 10 minutes or so.”  
  
“WHAT?!”  
  
Charlie dropped Hermione's purse in shock as his hands flew to his face. He'd been caught. The door to the spare room flew open and Hermione stood there in her dressing gown looking shocked.  
  
“Charlie, what are you doing here?!”  
  
“You left your purse at Mum's… she asked me to bring it over.”  
  
“So you just decided to skulk around in my spare room did you?”  
  
“Well, I heard my name and I was intrigued. Bill told me earlier tonight that you're into the two of us together. Come on Hermione, are you saying you wouldn't have listened if it was you?”

“Well, no but...”  
  
Bill appeared behind Hermione wearing only his boxer shorts. He grinned at Charlie who glared back at him. Charlie was sure Bill had ruined their chances with Hermione.  
  
“Why don't we go back to your bedroom love? Charlie can watch us then join in if you feel ready for him to.”  
  
Bill guided Hermione by her waist back to her bedroom. Charlie dutifully followed. He saw Bill push Hermione onto the bed on her back. He climbed on top of her and began kissing her neck and snaking his hand down between her legs. Hermione maintained eye contact with Charlie as Bill prompted her to spread her legs. Charlie swallowed thickly as he glanced down at her pussy which was shaved bare. He looked back to Hermione's face and saw she was smirking, she raised one eyebrow to him quizically. Charlie shrugged and grinned at her. He reached down, unzipped his jeans and pulled his hard cock out.   
  
Charlie bean stroking himself as he watched his brother and Hermione. Bill had stripped her of her dressing gown and had brought her close to orgasm several times. Charlie thought he was going to drive himself insane if he couldn't come soon.  
  
“Here love, let me get on my back. Kneel over me, sit on my face. I want you to be able to watch Charlie as I make you come.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware, choking in a sexual situation can be dangerous and can lead to injury. Please do not attempt to do this without researching how to do it. There is a lot of information on the internet pertaining to this!


End file.
